The Giant Rat
The Giant Rat is the main antagonist of Rat Movie: Mystery of the Mayan Treasure. His role changes, however, in Rat Movie 2: The Movie, for he is the main protagonist. He is also one of many to have partaken in the Jerma Rumble. Appearances The Giant Rat has appeared in the following: * Rat Movie: Mystery of the Mayan Treasure * Rat Movie 2: The Movie * Jerma Rumble 3 Rat Movie: Mystery of the Mayan Treasure In the first installment of the Rat Movie franchise, the Giant Rat is first seen walking outside the lair of Dick Dastardly Richard. After hearing of Dick Richard's plans to steal the Mayan Treasure, The Giant Rat and his army decide to take it for themselves. Once the thieves arrive at the location of the treasure, Garon attempts to stop them. However, The Giant Rat easily dispatches him by throwing him into the pit of lava. They then go after Dick and his crew, but the Trench Coat Man escapes. The Rats then corner Dick Richard, where he says he will never give them the treasure. The Giant Rat then pounces upon Dick Richard, killing him immediately. The Rats then go after the Blue Man as he is reminded of his favorite movie: The Movie. The Blue Man then asks The Giant Rat if that is his favorite movie as well. The Giant Rat then informs him that his favorite movie is Frozen, because he enjoys the two main characters (Elsa and Anna). Then The Giant Rat informs The Blue Man that he is about to kill him, and he pounces towards The Blue Man, but he kicks The Giant Rat mid-pounce, ending his life. There is a pause, and then, one of the smaller Rats expands and becomes the new Giant Rat (Woo, surprise!). The new Giant Rat then successfully kills The Blue Man. After the Treasure is taken by the Rats, they attempt to take it back to their stolen police car and escape, but Sgt. Pickles and The Fat Officer come to inspect the commotion. The Giant Rat is able to convince Sgt. Pickles that he isn't a Rat, but the Cat Police come, causing the Rats to attempt a last minute escape from the diner, but ultimately it is unsuccessful and they are caught and killed as the Space Cats destroy Earth. Rat Movie 2: The Movie In Rat Movie 2: The Movie, the Giant Rat becomes the main protagonist rather than the antagonist. The Giant Rat is shown to be bought by the Cat Executive who created a sequel to the Rat Movie only to sell toys, books, and audio tapes. Being shown with a horrible sequel to the Rat Movie, the Giant Rat and the other rats didn't like it at all. The cat producer was then killed by a robot disguised as a man flying in the window. The rats thought that the man is the pizza delivery man and the Giant Rat pressed the button to get some pizza. The other 2 rats leave the Giant Rat as he has been teleported to the Dog Capital. A dog greeted the Giant Rat and showed him a blue toothbrush on a bed, saying it holds all the DNA of every animal on Earth. The cats have breeched in the capital as the dogs and cats fight where the Giant Rat watches. The Rat took the most important toothbrush in the galaxy and brushed his teeth in the bathroom and flushed it down the toilet. The Giant Rat returns in the scene where Dick Richard and the cats are making a deal for the blue toothbrush the rat flushed down. He and Garon tried to stop the cats until Garon was hit by a plane. The Giant Rat shows off his strength by throwing Dick's car to the side and was ready to fight the cats, but the cats all fused into a large spooky skeleton. Garon returns into the battle by flying a rocket into the skeleton and jumped onto him, telling the Giant Rat to burn the toothbrush into the fire. The Giant Rat proceeded to flush the toothbrush in the toilet again. The bathroom had a Dick and a Garon doll on the ground as the rat leaves. Jerma Rumble 3 In Jerma Rumble 3, the Giant Rat was the 7th fighter to enter the ring. He and Count Chocula together eliminated Glue Man, however, he was eventually eliminated by Count Chocula.Category:Characters Category:U wot m8